wings_of_fire_experimentalfandomcom-20200216-history
WoF D
=Treasure= Artifacts Spear of Eternal Night Weapon (spear), artifact (requires attunement by a non-IceWing) Centuries ago, the IceWings and NightWings waged a horrible war. It was long, violent, and gruesome. In the height of the war, the IceWings attacked the NightWing palace and slaughtered them. Deep inside, the NightWing archmagi, smiths, and scientists were desperately trying to finish a weapon they had been working on since before the war had begun. As their queen fell before the IceWing commander, the last spell was placed. The greatest NightWing warrior took the spear in claw, and challenged the IceWing commander, who was wielding the Orb of the Frigid Peaks, to single combat. Their duel shook the mountains and rerouted rivers. Finally, they both lay dead, with the spear nowhere in sight. When a non-NightWing attunes to the spear, the dragon must make a DC 22 Wisdom saving throw, or be affected by a 9th-level version of geas. The dragon is given the order, "Help the NightWings as much as you can." If you are not attuned to this weapon, it only functions as a +3 spear. The Spear of Eternal Night was created to destroy IceWings, and it still hungers to do so. If an IceWing wields it, the IceWing takes 10 necrotic damage every round. However, it blesses NightWings, so if a NightWing is wielding it, the NightWing regains 10 hit points every round. Magic Weapon. The Spear of Eternal Night is a magic, sentient weapon that grants a +3 bonus to attack and damage rolls made with it. It always scores a critical hit against IceWings. If you are a NightWing, it deals an extra 1d20 necrotic damage, reduces the target's hit point maximum by the same amount, heals you by the same amount, and prevents the target from regaining hit points for 1 minute. Also, if you are a NightWing, you are psionic as long as the spear in is your posession, and as an action you can switch all necrotic damage done by this spear to psychic, or back to necrotic, though its default mode is necrotic Random Properties. The spear has the following randomly determined properties: *2 minor beneficial properties. *2 major beneficial properties. *4 minor detrimental properties. Adjusted Ability Scores. One mental ability score of your choice increases by 4 (max 30), and one physical ability score of your choice decreases by 2 (min 3). Supreme Darkness. The spear is continually surrounded by magical darkness. This functions as the darkness spell, however any magical light of 8th-level or lower is dispelled. All NightWings treat this darkness as bright light. Blade of Shadows. As an action, a NightWing attuned to the Spear of Eternal Darkness ''can transform the spear into liquid darkness for 1 minute. In this form, the spear can pass through solid matter and even constructs of force, such as a ''forcecage. Once active, the spear's NightWing-only necrotic damage described under Magic Weapon is 5d20. After using this property, the property cannot be used again until the next midnight. As a bonus action, you can choose to maximize the damage of one strike of this weapon against an IceWing. This cannot be used again until the next midnight either. Spellbook. A wizard attuned to the spear can use it as a spellbook and as an arcane focus. Additionally, copying spells into it requires no materials, because they are stored in the spear's memory. When it is found, it has 1d12 spells of 1st, 2nd, and 3rd level, 1d10 spells of 4th, 5th, and 6th, and Foresight. These spells must all be divination spells. If a spell is not on the wizard spell list, it is nonetheless a wizard spell for you. Magnificent History. The spear was enchanted with multiples wishes. Most of these were meant to accomplish one thing, something that had never been done before. They were successful, and consequently the spear has the property that it automatically replicates every scroll ever written by NightWing claws. It stores all of their contents on its memory. A creature attuned to the spear can spend a short rest conversing with the spear, at the end of which the spear tells the creature whatever he or she wants to know, unless the spear does not know itself, or unless it does not want to share. Sentience. The Spear of Eternal Night is a sentient lawful neutral weapon with an Intelligence of 26, a Wisdom of 25, and a Charisma of 25. It has hearing and darkvision out to a range of 120 feet, and blindsight out to a range of 30 feet. The weapon communicates telepathically with its wielder and can speak, read, and understand Draconic, Old Night, Middle Night, and Scholar. Personality. The spear is logical, cold, and almost emotionless. Its purpose is to exterminate or enslave the IceWings. It has no love for any other tribe, but no hate either. It seeks to destroy the Orb of the Frigid Peaks, as this artifact's goal is antithetical to the spear's. The only times it might show emotion are when the NightWings are harmed or in danger, which makes it sad or angry, or when the IceWings are in trouble, at which time it is filled with joy at their misfortune. Secret. The spear has archaic runes inscribed upon its blade. They are invisible and cannot be seen even with truesight or any divination magic. They can only be seen by a member of the NightWing royal family, and only when all three moons are new. The spear must be held with its point aiming towards the second moon. If this is done, a spell is visible. If the spell is read aloud in Old Night, the caster gains complete knowledge of all things and must make a DC 30 Intelligence saving throw. On a failure, the caster goes permanently insane. On a success, the caster automatically succeeds at all Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma skill checks and saving throws that he or she tries. He or she is permanently under the effects of a foresight spell, has their Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma scores increased to 30 each, and knows absolutely everything. If the spell is read aloud in Old Ice, the caster instantly dies and cannot be resurrected by any means. Destroying the Spear. The Spear of Eternal Night is impervious to nearly every kind of damage. If an IceWing breathes freezing-death breath on it, it is destroyed for a year, but then it reforms. It can only be permanently destroyed by a half-IceWing half-NightWing attuned to both it and the Orb of the Frigid Peaks. Orb of the Frigid Peaks Wondrous item, artifact (requires attunement by a non-NightWing) The Orb of the Frigid Peaks is immeasurably ancient. Some scholars postulate it was once a scavenger treasure, while others maintain that it was crafted by dragon claws. No matter where it was first crafted, all scholars agree that the IceWings modified it heavily. A legendary IceWing animus dragon reworked the spells on it, and its original purpose has been lost. Even it has forgotten why it was originally created. Regardless of where it came from, it saw heavy use during the IceWing and NightWing war. Countless NightWings were turned to ice by its power. It became a symbol of true IceWing power--of the dominance of the wilds over "civilization." When a non-IceWing attunes to the orb, the dragon must make a DC 19 Wisdom saving throw, or be affected by a 9th-level version of geas. The dragon is given the order, "Help the IceWings as much as you can." If you are not attuned the orb, you can use an action to create a harmless chill to a radius of 5 feet. The Orb of the Frigid Peaks hates NightWings deeply. If an IceWing wields it, the IceWing regains 10 hit points every round. However, if a NightWing touches it, the NightWing takes 10 cold damage every round. Random Properties. The orb has the following randomly determined properties: *3 minor beneficial properties. *1 major beneficial properties. *2 minor detrimental properties. *1 major detrimental property. Adjusted Ability Scores. One physical ability score of your choice increases by 4 (max 30), and one mental ability score of your choice decreases by 2 (min 3). Spells. The orb has 50 charges. It regains 4d6 + 2 expended charges daily at dawn. A creature attuned to the orb can cast any of the following spells without material components: commune with nature (5 charges), cone of cold (5 charges), control weather (8 charges), hunger of Hadar (3 charges), ice storm (4 charges), Otiluke's freezing sphere (6 charges), storm of vengeance (9 charges), and wall of ice (6 charges). You can also cast ray of frost at will (4d8). These spells have a +11 bonus to hit with spell attacks, and a DC of 19. Supreme Cold. As an action, you can expend 25 charges of the Orb. When you do, choose a creature you can see within 120 feet of you. It must make a DC 19 Constitution saving throw. On a failure, it dies instantly. On a success, it takes 100 cold damage, has its speed halved, and has disadvantage on Dexterity saving throws. A creature killed by this effect becomes a frozen statue and must be thawed before it is resurrected. Sentience. The Orb of the Frigid Peaks is a sentient chaotic neutral object with an Intelligence of 18, a Wisdom of 20, and a Charisma of 12. It has hearing and darkvision out to a range of 120 feet, and blindsight out to a range of 30 feet. The weapon communicates telepathically with its wielder and can speak, read, and understand Draconic, Old Ice, and Middle Ice. Personality. The orb is filled with fury frequently. It desires to slay all NightWings, destroy the Spear of Eternal Night, and emerge the greatest being ever. It will berate non-IceWing wielders for not being honorable or powerful enough, and may leave them if it is disappointed enough. Category:Unimplemented Ideas Category:WOF D&D